Live and Learn:Do You Know Me?
When the boy's parents go out of town.They leave them with Gus's old friend Ronald.But the kids soon find out that the guy isn't what he seems. Do You Know Me? Narrator:At Ronald's house. Shadow:out of the carLook at this place.It looks like it's been here for almost a hundred years. Gus:Ronald says he doesn't even know the whole house yet.And he's been here for 30 years. Melissa:You could tell that once upon a time it was beautiful. walks up to the house and Ronald opens the door Melissa:Here are the kids and you all behave. All the kids:Yes Moma. shuts Ronald:Take your stuff upstairs and you all share a room. Silver:Can I have something to eat first? Ronald:Boy did you here what I just said.Take your stuff upstairs before I h... Shadow:at him crazy Ronald:his sentence in a playful voiceBefore I have to pound you.Now get upstairs. Shadow:I don't like the way he talked to you. Silver:He was just kidding.Besides he has to be safe.He's dad's old friend from college. Shadow:I wonder why they stopped talking to each other. Narrator:Later at dinner. Silver:I don't like fish. Ronald:out his chair and pushes Silver out of his chair you got a smart mouth huh?Don't you never say nothing like that! Sonic:Silver! Shadow:You better get off my brother. lets go of Silver's arm Shadow:Go upstairs Sonic. Sonic:But... Shadow:Now! Ronald:gets up and runs upstairs with SonicKids.They just don't listen. Shadow:Keep your hands off my brothers.You aren't their father.upstairs Sonic:What do we do. Shadow:Leave the tactics to me.He's not going to touch you again.If he does...we leave. Narrator:Later that night... Shadow:something that wakes him upWhat is that? sneaks in the hallway and sees Ronald throwing things in the fire.Shadow then goes back to sleep Narrator:Later the next evening.Ronald leaves and Shadow goes upstairs to get his bag when he notices that one bedroom is locked] Shadow:Hey Sonic,Silver,come here. Silver:What is it? Shadow:Come help me unlock this door. Narrator:The boys tried and tried,but it wouldn't open.Later at 11:30 at night. Shadow:open the door and finds a bunch of dusty old filesWhat's so special about these?files showed that Ronald had robbed over 130 banks in California Ronald:a club and hits Shadow with it and knocks him out.He then pulls Silver and Sonic from their beds and throws them in the basementThis is where I should have put you from day 1.shuts Sonic:While pulling on the knob]No! Silver:We've got to get out of here..Shadow wake up.We've got to get out of here.Shadow,we've gotta go home. Sonic:It's no use Silver.We can't depend on Shadow forever.We've gotta do this on our own.Now Silver,do you see a window? Silver:Yea over there. Sonic:Go out that window and get help. Silver:But... Sonic:Just do it! Narrator:Silver then went out the window to get help. Shadow:upLets get this dude. Narrator:Shadow then kicked the basement door in. Shadow:Where did he go?flies by ShadowWhoa!! Ronald:a knifeLets go. Shadow:up a nearby batReady when you are. Narrator:Shadow and Ronald fought and fought until Ronald knocked the bat out Shadow's hand.That's when Sonic came from behind and knocked him out.Then they ran out the house. Officer:Thanks to your brother you're safe.So can you explain to me what happened again? Shadow:I found some files of him robbing banks and he tried to get rid of us. Officer:What was his name? Shadow:Ronald Yaldson. Officer:Well we came in and he wasn't there.So we did a check on him,and their is no one with that name within 3,000 miles.We tried to pull up a file and there was no record of him.Sorry boys. Sonic:What do you think Shadow. Shadow:I know that they said that there was no record of him.But that leaves me to wonder who really was the man who went to school with dad.I'll always wonder...but I'll never ask. END OF EPISODE Category:Live and Learn